zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
A-100 MLRS
Introduction The A-100 MLRS is a Chinese, self-propelled, Multiple Launch Rocket System utilised by General Bao. Overview The A-100 MLRS is a Multiple Launch Rocket System Truck with a rather typical look and with ten long tubes on its back acting as rocket launchers. Those tubes are fitted with long rockets tipped with napalm and petroleum-filled warheads. To launch a barrage of these rockets, the truck must position itself carefully before enabling the launchers to rise up about 60 degrees above. Then, the rockets will be ignited and flow to the target. Upon impact, the concoction will be sprayed out into small but numerous droplets before the conventional explosive of the warhead ignites it, leaving a hot fire trail. The rockets can even upgrade their warheads with Black Napalm for even more damage and burning duration, including changing the flame colour to bright purple. Much like Bao's Tier 1 artillery unit: the Howitzer, the A-100 is armed with incendiary rockets designed to burn down infantry and reduce buildings to ashes as well as severely weaken vehicles. Furthermore, the superior range of the A-100 enables it fire at enemy ground forces while staying safe behind friendly troops, a key advantage over most other mid-range artillery units. Moreover, the A-100 incendiary rockets are upgraded with Black Napalm, bringing more damage. In fact, a single A-100 can tear down a barracks with just one full volley of rockets, and the fire storm created can easily cause collateral damage to nearby buildings. Even the most heavily fortified structures struggle to keep standing when faced with the barrages of the A-100. Nevertheless, being an advanced artillery unit, it requires rank 3 and a Propaganda Center to unlock and produce. Note: This unit does not gain horde bonus. Abilities * Two modes of attack: ** Long Volley (10 rockets per volley, more devastating but has shorter range). ** Short Volley (2 rockets per volley, less devastating but has longer range). * Can create a fire storm. Upgrades Black Napalm * Increases the damage of the A-100's firestorms by 25%. Available to General Bao by default. Thermobaric Mixtures (available at rank 5) * Further increase the damage output of the A-100, however, this deprives its ability to create a firestorm as its rockets explode rather than set targets on fire after impact. Assessment Pros: * Long range and able to fire over cliffs. * Strong against non-moving vehicles and infantry. * Very effective against buildings. * Deals splash damage. * Can create a fire storm when used in groups or firing in long volleys. Cons: * Weak armour. * Vulnerable to aircraft. * Expensive ($2750). * Slow movement speed. * Mid-late game unit, requires Rank 3 + Propaganda Center. Quotes (in Native Chinese language) When created * 我们将刮起黑旋风！ When Selected * 是的，国内叫我A-100。 * 请给我密位和方位。 * 多管火箭炮在这儿！ * 远程火力支援！ When Ordered to Move * 好的，军长！ * 马上调整炮位！ * 嗯，请把握好射程。 * 我们看好戏吧，首长！ When Ordered to Attack * 好，已经收到进攻指令。 * 铲平他们！ * 把怒火都倾泻向他们！ Trivia * In real-life, the People's Liberation Army does not use the A-100. While it was trialed in 2002, the PLA instead opted to use the PHL03, which is a licensed built version of Russia's BM-30 Smerch. However, the A-100 is still serving in Pakistan and Tanzania. * The unit shares its voice lines with the ''Tiberium Wars ''iteration of the GDI Juggernaut. Gallery 39250_408742079631_48796869631_4737975_3381523_n.jpg Chinese PLA MBRL 2.jpg|A-100s in real-life. A100-1.jpg Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Artillery